Lliris a mitjanit
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de oneshots i drabbles Julerose. 02.- Conversa nocturna: —Que puc passar? —La Juleka va treure el cap per la porta tot esperant una resposta afirmativa del seu germà. Neguitosa, fugint del seu esguard.
1. Amiga

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Thomas Astruc i Zag Entertainment._

_**Paraules:**__1002._

**#01.- Amiga**

La Rose amb prou feines havia pogut aclucar l'ull. El nou curs havia començat feia quinze dies i, divendres, la professora els havia anunciat que dilluns s'hi incorporava una alumna nova. La Rose es preguntava com devia ser, quines coses li agradarien, quina mena de persona seria.

No era que la Rose no s'hi fes amb la resta dels seus companys, però hi trobava a faltar tenir a algú amb qui sentís una connexió especial, algú amb qui el món fos diferent. Una millor amiga, allò era el que la Rose cercava; perquè, malgrat tot, els seus gustos i aficions, de vegades, eren motiu de befa per a la resta de companys.

El despertador va retrunyir i el va apagar al moment, no havia dormit gens ni mica, quan la mare va entrar al dormitori per dir-li que deixés de fer el ronso al llit se la va trobar llevada i mig vestida amb un somrís al llavis. Va esmorzar ràpid i va seguir la mare fins a la porta de l'escola tot fent saltirons, sense deixar de pensar en la nova companya.

—Que tinguis un bon dia, reina.

—Fins després mama —va replicar tot rebent un petó a la galta.

La Rose va pujar les escales amb passes alegres, va girar-se en arribar al capdamunt i va sacsejar la mà amb energia acomiadant-se de la seva mare que va respondre amb gest idèntic i un somrís.

—Bon dia! —va saludar als companys que xerraven animats al vestíbul i, per un cop, no va aturar-se a parlar amb ells.

Va entrar a correcuita a l'aula trobant-se-la buida, va sentir-se decebuda perquè no hi havia ningú. Bé, era d'hora, estava massa ansiosa per conèixer a la nova alumna, s'havia de calmar.

Va seure al seu lloc i va traure els estris i el llibre d'història de la motxilla, a punt per a quan entrés la professora. Va moure els peus rítmicament per entretenir-se, però com no va funcionar va obrir la llibreta per l'últim full i va posar-se a fer gargots.

La Mylène va seure al seu costat i de mica en mica la classe va omplir-se. La Rose no va perdre detall, però no hi havia ni rastre de la noia nova. Va deixar anar un sospir, potser al final, no la posarien a la seva classe.

—Bon dia, nois, si us plau, seieu. —Un leu guirigall va prendre l'aula mentre tothom seia i xiuxiuejava—. Com recordareu, divendres vaig dir-vos que avui tindríem a una alumna nova entre nosaltres.

La Rose va esperar que digués que s'ho havia repensat i que no aniria a aquella escola, que estava condemnada a preguntar-se durant la resta de la seva vida com seria.

—Vull que sigueu amables amb ella, no feu preguntes que vosaltres no voldríeu contestar pas i, sobre tot, recordeu que el vostre primer dia de classe, quan no coneixíeu a ningú us sentíeu incòmodes. Doneu-li temps, entesos?

—Sí, senyoreta —van dir tots a una.

—Endavant, pots entrar, sigues benvinguda a la nostra classe.

Quan la noia nova va entrar la classe va omplir-se de xivarri, tots se la miraven amb interès i curiositat. Els cabells llargs i negres esquitxats de porpra, el serrell tapant-li mitja cara i la roba que, tot i no ser massa acolorida, contrastava amb el negre de la samarreta llarga que portava.

La professora va allargar-li la mà tot situant-la davant seu amb les mans descansant a les seves espatlles, donant-li ànims en silenci.

—Si us plau, presentat.

—Ah... Jo... sóc la Juleka Couffaine.

—La Juleka ha arribat fa pocs dies a París, han arribat en vaixell, oi, Juleka?

—Sí, hi vivim al vaixell, a la mare li agrada la llibertat que dóna i...

—Com es pot viure en un vaixell? És ridícul —va ventar amb una ganyota burleta una noia rosa des de la segona fila.

—Chloé, no has de jutjar a la gent.

Però la Chloé Bourgeois no semblava estar-ne d'acord. La professora va fer-los presentar-se a tots i cadascun dels alumnes de la classe per fer sentir més integrada la Juleka.

Les classes van passar massa a poc a poc, potser per les ganes que tenia la Rose de parlar amb la Juleka, però al final va sonar la campana anunciant l'hora del pati i la Rose va aixecar-se de la seva banqueta i va, pràcticament, saltar al seu costat.

—És cert que vius en un vaixell?

La Juleka va aixecar la mirada del dibuix que feia, la Rose li somreia sense cap mena de rastre de befa en ella.

—Sí, amb la mama i en Luka.

—Qui és en Luka?

—El meu germà gran.

—Ha de ser ben divertit això de viure en un vaixell, no?

La Juleka va arronsar les espatlles, potser era perquè hi havia viscut des que era un nadó, però viure en un vaixell no li semblava res de l'altre món.

—M'encantaria viure-hi en un vaixell —va fer la Rose agafant-se les mans i tancant els ulls, somiant desperta—. Anar amunt i avall coneixent gent i llocs nous.

—Al final te'n canses, quan coneixes una ciutat, l'escola i comences a fer amics, lleves l'ancora i a canviar de lloc...

A la Rose va semblar-li tan trista que no va poder evitar abraçar-la.

—Què fas? —va preguntar nerviosa pel contacte sobtat amb una desconeguda.

—Donar-te ànims.

La noia va sospirar.

—Crec que a la mama no li agrada estar molt de temps al mateix lloc, així que quan marxem d'aquí t'oblidaràs de mi com la resta.

—No ho faré —va ventar-li amb to ofès—. Si marxeu t'escriuré cada dia, et telefonaré, o t'enviaré missatges. Potser agafaré un tren per anar a veure't els caps de setmana, o un taxi, un helicòpter si cal.

La Juleka va riure. Tantes escoles. Tanta gent i mai s'havia trobat a ningú com aquella noia amb massa entusiasme.

—Quin era el teu nom?

—Rose Lavillant.

—Juleka Couffaine.

—Serem bones amigues, Juleka, i si la Chloé et molesta li diré quatre de fresques.

—Gràcies.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**__  
Hola! Doncs heus-me aquí amb una col·lecció sobre la Rose i la Juleka, van agradar-me des del primer cop que les vaig veure i també com la seva relació va anar evolucionant al rerefons de la trama. Hi haurà una mica de tot, romanç, drama, humor... una col·lecció de drabbles i oneshots que en principi no tindran cap relació entre ells si no dic el contrari.  
Aquest primer és només una versió de com es van conèixer segons jo. Aniré actualitzant segons se'm vagin acudint idees, el que vol dir que no tindrà periodicitat establerta.  
Desitjo que us hagi agradat._


	2. Conversa nocturna

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Thomas Astruc i Zag Entertainment._

_**Paraules:**__440._

**#02.- Conversa nocturna**

—Que puc passar? —La Juleka va treure el cap per la porta tot esperant una resposta afirmativa del seu germà. Neguitosa, fugint del seu esguard.

—Endavant.

La noia va saltar-hi a dins tornant a tancar la porta. Va ensenyar-li un parell de bosses d'aperitius, una petita ofrena de pau nocturna.

—Seu, Juls, què és el que et passa?

—No podia dormir —va mussitar seient al llit i estirant-s'hi després, recolzant els peus al capçal del llit—. Hi ha quelcom que... saps què? És complicat.

—Què és el que no et deixa dormir?

—Luka —va xiuxiuejar amb les galtes pintades d'un to vermell encès—, crec que m'he enamorat de la Rose.

El noi va errar una de les notes de la cançó que tocava a causa de la sorpresa. Va deixar la guitarra a un costat i va estirar-se al seu costat recolzant també els peus al capçal.

—I és això el que t'espanta?

—La Rose és amiga meva, i si m'odia per això? I si no vol seguir sent amiga meva per aquest motiu?

—Em sembla un motiu absurd per trencar una amistat —va declarar ell—, i la Rose no sembla aquest tipus de persona.

La Juleka va mirar-se'l plena de dubtes i temors. La Rose era una bona persona, però aquell tipus de sentiments potser la farien sentir-se violentada i incòmoda.

—I si passés voldria dir que no era una amiga de veritat.

—Però això afectaria al grup.

En Luka va arrufar les celles preguntant-se si la Juleka parlava de les amigues o de Kitty Section. Fos quin fos l'escenari ell no la deixaria caure.

—No crec que passés, sou amigues des de fa anys, i no en té res de dolent enamorar-se d'algú, Juls.

—Què puc fer?

—És difícil i és quelcom que has de decidir tu mateixa. —En Luka va agafar la seva mà i va massejar-se-la igual que feia quan era una nena aprenent a tocar el baix, i se li encarcaraven els dits desprès de practicar massa estona—. Jo t'ajudaré sempre, estem junts passi el que passi.

»Però crec que hauries de dir-li, malgrat que puguis viure mantenint-ho en secret, acabaràs fent-te mal a tu mateixa.

—Com podria fer-ho?

Va pensar-hi, ell estava escrivint una cançó per a la Marinette amb la que volia expressar-li els seus sentiments, però la Juleka i ell eren diferents, el seu mètode no seria adient per a ella.

—Hauries de trobar el mètode que et sigui més còmode, una carta, una cançó, parlar amb ella directament.

—Un mètode còmode per a mi.

»Suposo que puc pensar-hi.

—T'hi ajudaré si és que ho necessites.

—Gràcies, Luka.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**__  
Hola! Amb aquest drabble he volgut seguir una mica la línia de l'anterior, hi haurà un més així abans de passar a un altre tipus d'històries.  
Espero que us hagi agradat._

_º º º_

_**Alae Sheziss:**__ mercès per passar a llegir-me. Se'm fa estrany tenir un review en català, és quelcom que no acostuma a passar. Espero que hagis gaudit també d'aquest petit drabble._


End file.
